


天要下雨

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 看了《漫漫归途》的一点小联想
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 1
Collections: 斯莉短篇





	天要下雨

主人跟守护神的联系似乎跟天气有关系，外面天阴着，似乎要下雨了，斯内普皱着眉头听凤凰守护神像信号不好的收音机一样断断续续地传达邓布利多的指示，外面的雨点也掉了下来。

门口传来猛烈的敲门声。凤凰守护神立刻化为了银色的雾气消失了，斯内普皱起眉，他还有几句话没听清楚。

可是有人敲门这件事已经很奇怪了，麻瓜看不到他的房子，巫师？没有巫师会来他家。

带着一脸难看的的表情去开门，还没等斯内普把难听的话说出口，一个软胖的婴儿就塞进了他怀里，触手的部位绝对是尿得湿哒哒的婴儿内裤。

“快点把他抱进去，西弗，哈利要被淋湿了。”大胖婴儿后面是熟悉的绿眼睛，莉莉躲着雨，使劲往他家里挤。

如果人脑里的愤怒是岩浆的话，斯内普的大脑火山就要爆炸了：“莉莉波特，你是疯了吗？你为什么要出现在这里？这里可没有赤胆忠心咒！”而且你为什么要这么毫不在意地出现，我们是敌人！

骂人归骂人，但斯内普还是警惕地看看左右，把莉莉飞速地拉进了门。

“那你要让我去哪啊？佩妮不许我去她家。”用斯内普的大浴巾擦头发的莉莉吹着茶杯里的红茶，指挥斯内普从她带来的小包里往外拿尿不湿。

“搞清楚你现在的状况，你现在被黑魔王追杀！”斯内普生气地把大胖哈利抱到沙发上，开始给他换尿不湿。额，这麻瓜玩意儿还挺复杂的。

“追杀吧，杀了我吧，再跟詹姆呆在一起我就要自杀了。”莉莉翻着白眼说，“西弗，我知道我这个请求很不要脸，但我现在的确没地方去，让我住一晚，明天我就把伊万斯家老房子收拾出来！我要跟詹姆波特离婚！”

“你不怕我把你交给黑魔王吗？”斯内普阴沉着脸说。

“得啦，西弗，我看见邓布利多的守护神进来了。”莉莉又神秘又兴奋的眨眼，“之前我就怀疑邓布利多那个卧底是你了。”

“你到底在我家门口站了多久……”斯内普一脸惊惧地说，你真的不怕死。

现在装坏人也没用了，可是他一点都不想卷入波特家的家庭纠纷。他太了解那伙人了，就算他什么也没干，他们也觉得一定是他的错。

“我已经把你家门口刨出一个坑来了。”莉莉表示我比你想象中矜持那么一点点，敲门前进行了两小时的犹豫。

“你！！”斯内普快要被格兰芬多的鲁莽气死了，就算他给莉莉求过情，伏地魔不会杀她，但她抱着炸弹啊。

软胖的炸弹正开开心心地对他笑，穿上干爽的内裤他超级开心。

“你一定要立刻回去！我不管你跟波特吵成什么样，只要你不把他脑浆子打出来，你就得回去！”斯内普抱起哈利，塞回给莉莉，“你呆在外面，黑魔王随时都会杀了哈利，你总得为他着想吧？”

“冷酷！”莉莉尖叫起来，“我就不走！我宁愿跟哈利一起死，你能把我怎么样？”

一个小时后，斯内普又泡了一壶茶，送去了客厅，看着莉莉一把鼻涕一把泪地跟邓布利多倾诉她不幸的婚姻：“我就不应该这么早结婚，十八岁懂个屁婚姻。詹姆脑子里只有魁地奇，要不就是穿着隐身衣偷跑出去跟小天狼星瞎闹。呵，脑子里只有游戏和哥们的男人，不，男孩，我反正不愿意再跟他在一起了。”被关在一间屋子里一年，距离没了，美也没了。

“其实，这件事我也知道一点……我已经把他的隐身衣拿走了，还通知了小天狼星去劝劝詹姆，莉莉，你在外面真的很危险，我把你送回去吧，今天是万圣节，还是要快快乐乐过节的。”邓布利多苦口婆心地劝着任性的年轻母亲，她过早做妈妈了，而且没有一个亲人在魔法界，或许他该提醒一下詹姆，莉莉有很明显的产后抑郁症状。

莉莉的脑袋摇晃得像个拨浪鼓：“把伊万斯老宅也施上赤胆忠心咒吧，您做我们的保密人，不是一样很安全吗？彼得已经够胆小的了，给他那么大的压力也……”

“彼得？小矮星彼得？关他什么事？难道你们偷偷换了保密人？”斯内普的茶杯掉到了地上，他瞪圆了眼睛怒视邓布利多：“邓布利多！我是不是提醒过你凤凰社里有黑魔王的人？”

“先别发火，西弗勒斯，这件事我也不知道。”邓布利多严肃地盯着莉莉，“你们太胡闹了，詹姆盲目信任自己的朋友也就算了，但你呢？我一直以为你还算理智，瞒着我？你们是要另起一个凤凰社吗？”邓布利多几乎要冷笑了，自以为是的小崽子们，欠缺社会的毒打。

“我……我反对来着……”莉莉心虚地低下头，“我只有一个人，他们三个都同意。”

还没等邓布利多再次开口，一条银色的狗从屋顶跑了进来，狗嘴里吐出小天狼星颤抖的声音：“詹姆死了，彼得也死了，快来，邓布利多，快来……”

“啊！什么？！”莉莉顿时脸色煞白，一把搂住了身边的哈利。

邓布利多挥舞了一下魔杖：“梅林！伏地魔找不到哈利不会善罢甘休的，来不及了，我会给这间房子设置赤胆忠心咒，我来做保密人，西弗勒斯，你照顾好他俩。”

他转头对莉莉说：“伏地魔破解了赤胆忠心咒，凤凰社有内奸！我不知道该说你们幸运或是不行，我知道你现在一定有很多事情想做，但不行！但现在哈利是我们的希望，请你一定一定要保护好他。”

邓布利多对斯内普点点头，两个人一起出去了。

过了几分钟，斯内普一个人走进来，他看着脸色煞白两眼无神的莉莉，从她怀里抱过了哈利：“我来照顾他，你去休息一下吧，我父母的房间空着，你们可以住在里面。”

莉莉像游魂一样站了起来，她现在的确需要有人告诉她应该干什么。

飘上了二楼，推开那黑乎乎的主卧门，里面飘出一股霉味，不至于脏的下不去脚，但细节里全是灰，不过莉莉这时候也看不到。她闭上眼睛倒在床上，想起最后对詹姆的尖叫：“我带哈利去睡觉，你不许上来！”

外面的雨越下越大，这是一个黑色的万圣节，莉莉在雨声里睡着了。

西弗勒斯看着满地乱爬乱抓的哈利迅速变成了一个黑煤球，想起他似乎一星期都没拖过地板了。


End file.
